In recent years, an increase in degree and diversity of functionalities are in progress in electronic devices installed in vehicles in order to increase safety, security, and comfort. As a result, operation procedures carried out by a driver have become very complex. In terms of simplification of the complex operation, for example, a human-machine interface (HMI) matching a sense of an operator and high in operability is required for operations on a navigation system, an air conditioner, an audio device, a radio, and other such devices. Moreover, in order to suppress movement of the line of sight of the driver during traveling, an input device may be installed on a steering wheel.
As HMIs having compatibility, there have been proposed an input device enabling a three-axis operation and a haptic device having a force feedback function.
For example, in Patent Document No. 1, there is disclosed a three-axis input operation device configured to restrict movement directions of an operation part so that the operation part can move only in X, Y, and Z axis directions, and carry out position detection of the operation part in the X, Y, and Z axis directions.
In Patent Document No. 2, there is disclosed an input operation device configured to hold an operation part for rotation about three axes, and capable of detecting rotation angles.
Moreover, in Patent Document No. 3, there is disclosed a haptic device configured to rotate an operation part about X and Y axes, detect relative displacement amounts about the axes, and apply a force sense to the operation part by motors installed in respective rotation mechanisms. In Patent Document No. 4, there is disclosed a steering wheel switch that is installed on a steering wheel, and enables a depression operation and a rotation operation.